Technical Field
This disclosure relates to securing a device using a continuously changing unlock pattern of moving graphical objects selected by the user to unlock the device.
Description of Related Art
Security breaches are a major cause of lost revenue and loss of trust for companies and other organizations. When an organization's sensitive private data is hacked, the breach is often is widely publicized and may result in incalculable damage to the organization's reputation, trust level, and revenue. Many security breaches stem from individual accounts that have been hacked as a result of “shoulder attacks.” A shoulder attack is an attack where an observer (hacker) positions himself over the target's shoulder in order to observe the password or pattern being entered on the device (phone/tablet/computer). This is sometimes a social engineering form of attack where the hacker has direct or indirect contact with the victim.